Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by NCISwizard
Summary: Mitchie comes home after a tour to find her boyfriend dead. With the police chasing her for his murder there is only one place she can turn for help. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

First Camp Rock Fanfic. Not much of a talker so I don't know what else to say. I'm mostly writing to get into writing again. If I made any mistakes I'm so sorry. Hopefully I'll update often. Let me know what you think. Oh and I don't own any Camp Rock peeps. Besides that...enjoy.

Mitchie's POV

'How did I get here?' I thought to mself as I stood outside the house of someone who used to be my best friend. I am current currently standing in the pouring rain but I don't care.

"How did I get here?" I ask myself aloud this time.

One day earlier…

The day is gloomy. The weatherman has predicted rain and with the way things are looking, I wouldn't doubt it. But I couldn't care less. I just ended my tour and finally get to go home.

I hate gloomy days but my sunny attitude was easily beating it. I usually want the feel of the sun on my face or to be able to run and dance in the rain. No middle ground.

Today is sunny to me because for the first time in months I'm home.

My house matches me quite well. Tough I became a rock star a few years ago; I never let it get to my head. I got close once but pulled myself out of it before I got in to deep. I live in a one story house in a nice neighborhood that I regrettably do not get to see often due to tours, interviews, and movie and television appearances.

In my crazy schedule I still make time for my parents, my sister Abby, my best friend Caitlyn and my loving boyfriend James. His crazy schedule working as an intern at a nearby hospital makes our relationship more manageable since I'm out of town a lot.

After what happened with Shane, James is a miracle that was sent to me through Caitlyn just when I needed him. She was and still is there for me.

Caitlyn knew that I was sinking and sinking fast. That is when she introduced me to her brother. I still remember that day.

"Mitchie, you really need to get over Shane." I gave her my 'I'm trying' look. "I have an idea. My brother is visiting from college. You could come over and meet him."

"Sure. I've never met your brother before." I was not too interested but hey, it would be rude not to meet him." "What is he majoring in?" I asked a little interested.

"He's studying to be a doctor." She must have read my mind because she added, "He's one of the good ones that can balance being smart and be fun in case you were wondering. He loves to talk about other things. I talk to him about music when he has time to talk on the phone and he does have a great sense of humor.

She knows me too well.

Dinner went a lot better than I expected. Then again, I really was expecting someone who I would have a hard time communicating with.

Plus, I decided to change that night. I went from innocent, shy Mitchie to Michelle, the girl who is laid back and doesn't care.

"Hi you must be Mitchie Torres. I'm James, Caitlyn's older brother." He greeted as he extended his hand.

I took it. "Hi James. It's Michelle now. I think I've outgrown my nickname."

James, Caitlyn and I talked in the living room while their parents finished making dinner.

James started. "So I'm kind of confused. You met my sister at camp and now you two work together, right?"

"Yeah. We performed together at Final Jam. A couple of scouts confronted me that night about joining their label." I began to answer.

Caitlyn continued. "She told them that she would consider the labels that would sign the both of us."

"They liked the idea and we made a joint decision on which label to sign with." I finished. "I was the greatest decision I made because I don't know what I would have done without Caitlyn there."

"Wow. You two really hit it off that summer. This was last summer right?"

"Yep. How much do you know about music?"

He laughed. "I tried trombone when I was little and that's the extent of it sadly."

"He's better than he lets on I talk about music a lot and he catches on to some things." Caitlyn added. "He knows more than your average wannabe doctor?"

Over dinner we talked about more about him. "You know Michelle, I haven't heard all of your songs but my favorite so far is 'Here We Go Again'."

"I thought you didn't know much about music."

"I don't. But my friends take me to parties every once in a while and there isn't a party without some of your music. Plus, I should know a bit about my sister's music career and it's linked to your music. So I've done a little research. You're really good."

I laughed. "So I'm sitting with a fan. You aren't going to stalk me are you?"

Caitlyn cut in. "My brother stalking my friend. Eww. That would kinda pointless since you're his sister's friend."

"True." James added. "And it wouldn't be staling if I just asked you out now would it?"

I suddenly snapped out of the memory as I pulled into my driveway. Driving was a luxury that I wasn't giving up when I was at home.

When I pulled up, I noticed James' dark blue Focus, which is weird since we agreed to see each other tomorrow.

I love him so much. He probably wanted to surprise me and lost track of what time I get home. After all, I gave him a key when he volunteered to feed my cat while I was gone. Yes I have a cat even if I'm mostly on the road.

I walked up to my beige house. When I went to open the dark red door, I noticed that it was ajar. Hesitantly, I pushed it open and stepped in.

"Hello? James you left my door open." I waited for a reply. "James, I know you're here. You car is parked out front." Still no reply.

I started to worry. "James. Game's over. You can come out now." I decided to get out of my entrance way and headed into the living room.

There I saw James lying face down on the floor. I ran over to him. As I got closer to him I noticed the back of his head bleeding. "James!"

I knelt next to him. "James, talk to me!" I rolled him onto his back. "James, look at me. Open your eyes please!" When I felt for his pulse I noticed blood must have gotten on me when I turned him over. I didn't feel anything hopefully because I was panicked.

I rushed to the phone and called 911. A woman answered. I gave her my name and address. I need an ambulance. I came home and my boyfriend… I found my boyfriend in my living room. He's bleeding and I can't… I can't find a pulse." I rushed through all of that.

"An ambulance is on its way." She tried to keep me calm until the ambulance arrived.

The ambulance came a couple minutes later. Shortly after they did, they pronounced him dead.

The police arrived not long after that. I was ushered out outside and asked a bunch of questions. Most I can't remember because I was too numb. They told me that my house was now a crime scene and asked if I had anywhere else to go. I told them that I'd stay at my sisters' house.

That night I stayed with Abby. After I showered and changed, I briefly told her what happened before calling Caitlyn. It was the hardest phone call that I had ever made. It was a long time before I cried myself to sleep.

At one twenty seven in the afternoon I woke up. At least that's what I think the clock says. It doesn't matter because everything that happened last night hit me. I started to cry again and this time the sky cried with me.

Eventually I decided to get up and try to eat something. That didn't work. Abby's at work around this time, so I have the house to myself for a couple more hours.

I try to watch the television but every channel is covering last night.

It was late when I got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie. It's Abby." She didn't sound right.

"Hey Abby, what's wrong?" I was really concerned.

"Mitchie, you need to listen to me. Don't talk. Just listen." She continued quickly. "The cops found the murder weapon. It was one of your book holder statues. It was wiped clean. The whole place was too clean. Mitchie, they think you did it."

I jumped in. "Me? I didn't do it. What do I do?"

"I know you didn't do it. That's why I'm helping you. They're coming to pick you up. You need to get out of there. Go somewhere they won't find you. Go now!"

Without hesitating I hung up. Everything I had brought with me was still in a backpack. I grabbed it and ran out the back not thinking about where I was going or what I was doing. All I know is that my boyfriend was trying to surprise me and someone killed him before I got there. It must have been right before I got there or the police wouldn't suspect me. After all, I did come home straight from the airport. Now the police think that I did it.

I had to go somewhere they wouldn't look. It had to be with someone I trust. That is hard because they will look for me with the people I trust.

A thought came to me. It doesn't matter if it's the greatest plan. It's the first on to come to me, making it the best I had. It was with someone who would believe me and the cops wouldn't look.

So I arrived at one of the last places I thought I would go.

'How did I get here?' I thought to myself as I stood in the rain outside of a dark brown, single story house. I should have kept in touch with my best friend. It might have been for the best since no one would look here now. What's done is done or so they say. He's my best chance.

"How did I get here?" I ask myself out loud this time before I rang the door bell.

That's what I've got so far. Hopefully I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I don't have chapter names. I'm pretty bad at it. So yeah... I don't own Camp Rock though it would be really cool if I did and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Nate's POV

I sat on my couch playing on my guitar. It has been three years since we sent Shane to Camp Rock. I still think about it even though Jason and I didn't go.

'Play My Music' was a hit but we haven't played it much after the first year. Yet I still like to play it for myself.

I was in the middle of the song when the doorbell rang. 'Funny, I'm not expecting anyone.'

Slowly, I put my guitar down and headed for the door. I picked up my pace when the doorbell rang again.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. "Shane?"

Mitchie's POV

The door opened to reveal the eldest member of Connect 3. "Mitchie?"

Immediately I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Hi Jase." I managed to get out.

He released me. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I missed you too. I'm guessing you haven't been watching the news." One of the reasons I came to Jason.

He motioned me in. "Never do. Are you okay?"

I delayed my answer with my own question. "Jase, if I told you something would you hear me out?" I looked at his floor while I asked him.

"Of course I would Mitchie. You're worrying me and this is me we're talking about."

I let out a small laugh. Another reason I came to Jason is because he wouldn't flip out. No matter how bad the situation, he somehow remains calm. "I'm in a lot of trouble Jase and I didn't know where else to go. No one think to find me with you," reason three, "and you wouldn't turn me in without hard core proof that I'm guilty." And reason four.

"Mitch, you're scaring me."

"I know and I'm sorry. So much has happened and all of it has happened so fast. Let me start at the beginning. I came home from tour the other day and found my boyfriend dead. Now the police think that I did it. Buy it couldn't have been me. The timeline doesn't fit and I… I loved him. Now…and now he's gone." I paused not knowing what to say next. "I just… I need help."

Jason pulled me into another hug. I cried softly into his shirt. "Baby girl, you know you're welcome here. No one is going to take you away, okay?" He pulled away. "No offense, but you look awful. So why don't you dry off, I have big, fluffy towels," he exaggerated for effect, "and a blow dryer in my bathroom. I'll find you some dry clothes and you can lie down. No way am I letting you fall asleep soaking wet."

I nodded. He showed me to the bathroom where I dried off and he left to get me a pair of sweats and a shirt. After I was in dry clothes, he guided me into his spare room. "Thanks." I whispered as he left me to sleep.

"No problem, baby girl." He turned off the light and closed the door. Not long after I fell asleep.

Jason's POV

After I left Mitchie, I sat on the couch and turned on the news. I stared at the phone next to me. I may need help.

I know that the police wouldn't be the opposite of help. In fact, there are only two people that would listen to her side like I am.

Seriously though, Mitchie wouldn't hurt anyone. So how could she kill someone? I didn't make sense to me. According to the news, not many people are siding with Mitchie because of the circumstances. I don't care if the scene was too clean and the weapon belonged to her. It was her house, duh. She's their only suspect making her the obvious choice.

The only way they'll let this go is if she proves she's innocent. She'll need my help but I don't think that will be enough.

Now I was staring at the phone in my hands. Who do I call? Shane and Mitchie were so close. He should know her better than Nate and I. I know that he broke up with her but I also know that he regrets it. He doesn't make it obvious but when you're around him like his band members he becomes easier to read.

I finally give in a dial his number.

It rings three times before he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Jason."

"What's up? You never call me."

I thought of how to bring Mitchie up. "Have you seen the news about Mitchie?"

"Yeah, it's basically on every channel. They say that she killed her boyfriend and has now disappeared." Shane summed up.

I still wasn't ready to spill. "Do you think she did it?"

I heard a sigh. "It doesn't sound like the Mitchie I know or rather knew. Do you?" I was about to reply when he continued. "Wait a minute." Uh oh. "How did you know about Mitchie? You never watch the news." Busted.

"I… like you said. It's on like every channel…" Who am I kidding? "It's so hard to miss."

"You are so bad at lying." But I had to try. "What's really going on?"

"Okay, okay, Mitchie came to me for help. She explained her side to me and I believe her so I'm letting her stay here until she's proven innocent. I thought that she could use some help to prove her innocence so called you because I'm not sure who else would listen to her. Promise me that you aren't going to call the cops on her." I took a big breath.

"Wait, she's with you? Is she okay"

Does this mean he's on her side? "Yeah man and she's really scared right now. I don't blame her. I'm scared for her."

"What's her side on this?"

At least he's open minded. "She said that she got back from tour and found her boyfriend there. I agree with her, the timeline doesn't make sense."

"According to the news, he died around the time she got home. They believe that she rushed home and killed him. They're just questioning if it was premeditated or a crime of passion. It doesn't look good. Neighbors say that the two fought at her house right before she went on tour." Shane explained.

"You know she wouldn't kill someone right?" I needed to clarify.

"She couldn't hurt someone if she wanted to. I want to help her prove her innocence."

"Good. I was wondering if we should ask Nate for help. He's the level headed one. That level headedness might wind up with Mitchie in jail."

Shane laughed. "He's level headed enough that he would understand Mitchie's side. He'll stick up for her, I know it. He might be stubborn at first so I'll talk to him."

"Thanks man."

"Take care of her. I'll be over later with Nate."

"Wait." I added quickly. "It's already late. We shouldn't wake him."

"Jason. What time do you think Nate goes to sleep?" He asked knowing the answer that I didn't. I sat in silence. "He stays up pretty late. Plus with the cops on the lookout, Mitchie doesn't have a lot of time. We need to act fast."

I nodded. "I see you later then."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Shane's POV

When I found out that Mitchie was in trouble and at Jason's house, I knew that it was my second chance. It's probably the last chance I've got. I messed up the first time. My priorities weren't right. I wasn't there for her when her mother died, maybe this time I can be there.

I grabbed a jacket and headed over to Nate's house. It's been a long time since I've talked to him other than about the band.

I drove as fast as I could to Nate's house. As soon as I pulled up, I got out and ran to his door.

I rang the doorbell and waited. My patience was never something to boast about. I rang the bell again. I heard footsteps before the door opened to reveal a shocked Nate.

"Shane?"

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. What do you like? What do you not like? Any suggestions? I'll see what I can do. I would also like to know my readers better. So you can drop random info like your favorite ice cream or dog combination. I'll try to update within the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that I tend to post, delete then repost. I tend to forget about editing. So first of all I'm a terrible person and haven't thank those who have added me on their alerts, thank you so much and thank you for putting up with my reposting. I'm sure it shows in you email. I would also like to thank Caro09 for reviewing my first chapter. Thank you cRaZyX4XcOnVeRsE96 for sending me a review of my second chapter and letting me know a little about you. Lastly a big thanks goes out to TheSunday for posting a review on both chapters so far. Finally, if I owned Camp Rock that would be great but I don't so it's great for whoever does. Hope you enjoy my next chapter of Guilty Until Proven Innocent!_

Nate's POV

I let Shane come in. "So what did you drop by for?" I asked as we walked into my living room.

Shane stopped in front of my beige couch and turned to me. "Jason called me." Apparently today was full of surprises. "Mitchie is in trouble."

"I heard." I paused as we sat. "The news says that she's disappeared. I'm guessing she's with Jase since he called you."

"Yeah. She's scared. Insists that it wasn't her and we both believe her." He looked at me. "So we're thinking that we should help her find who ever did this. I'm going over there right now. I stopped by to see if you would help."

I thought about it. "We could get in a lot of trouble for helping her." I held up my hand as Shane opened his mouth. "But this is Mitchie we're talking about. She would do the same for any of us." I paused before changing the subject. "Does Mitchie know about this?"

Shane became more interested in the floor again. "No. Jason called me while she's asleep." He sighed. "In all honesty, I'm not sure if she would want my help."

"I'm pretty sure that she didn't want you to know about this. But now that you know, she'll accept your help. She's not stupid."

"I know."

I waited for Shane to look up before continuing. "I do think that you need to clear things up first, before anything else happens. You need to gain her trust back before she'll take your help."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Shane snapped at me. "I've been keeping clean since the break up in hopes that she would forgive me."

"Shane. I know that you haven't been around any drugs or alcohol since then. You've done so much to prove to yourself that you changed but what have you done for her to prove it. I mean, you would go to her home either drunk or high. You were pushing it. Trust me, I remember. When you cheated on her, it was the last straw."

"I was drunk. I've stopped drinking. It would never happen again. How else am I supposed to make up for something that I wasn't aware of?"

Clearly he wasn't seeing my point. "You didn't stop until it was too late. She was begging you for months to quit. Too much damage was done and she was long gone by the time you stopped."

"How do I make it up to her?"

I looked him in the eyes and gave him the only answer I could. "You talk to her. Show her that you changed when she left because she left. And mostly, be there for her now unlike when her mother died. Besides that, it's all you."

"Thanks man." There was a pause. Neither of us knowing what to do next.

"You came to pick me up so let's go and help Mitchie."

We got into Shane's BMW and headed towards Jason's house which was only a fifteen minute drive.

Mitchie's POV

I couldn't sleep long. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see James lying there. I got a few minutes of sleep before I woke from a nightmare. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get much sleep so I went to find Jason. Hopefully he could distract me from everything that has happened.

As I came closer to the end of the hall, I could hear him talking to someone. He was most likely on the phone since I didn't hear anyone else. I guess that I came in on the end because he hung up before I reached the doorway.

"Hey" I announced my presence.

He looked startled. "Mitchie! Why aren't you sleeping?"

Jase was always so sweet. "I couldn't sleep. Not long anyways."

He nodded in understanding. A look of thought appeared on his face. "How about a pick me up?" He smiled.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"You've only seen my bathroom and the guest room. I should give you a tour of my house. I remember your mom was a cook so maybe you'd like to see the kitchen."

We headed toward the kitchen. I was impressed. "It's so big. Mom would have loved it." I wondered around taking everything in. "Do you cook?"

He smiled after minutes of frowning. I'm guessing he was worried about bringing mom up at a time like this. "I do when I'm home. It's nothing like your mom's food though. She's was a great cook and wonderful woman."

"She loved having you guys over. It gave her a reason to do what she loved to do." I paused while I dwelt on the past. "She would have loved the eulogy you gave at her funeral. I'm so thankful that you, Nate and Catilyn were there. I don't know what I would have done without you."

He hugged me. "She was a second mother to us too." He laughed. "I remember when she came on tour with us. She would always make sure we were eating healthy and taking care of us like a mom. We even started calling her mom."

I laughed at the thought. He pulled away. "Hey I still have a couple of rooms to show you." He led me out of the kitchen and we headed to the first room on the right. "You might like this room more than the next."

He opened the door to reveal his music room. Like most, or maybe all, of his rooms, it was huge. He had a recording studio in the furthest corner of the room. The window looked out to the street. "Feel free to use this room whenever you need to. I help others record on the side. Besides that, I just come in here to practice. Oh and since you don't have anything with you, you can also use what ever you want."

It was my turn to hug him. "Thank you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"There's one more room I want to show you. My house has four rooms and two bathrooms. You've already seen two rooms and my room isn't much but this is probably my favorite room." He explained as we went to the door across from the music room.

When he opened the door, I didn't know if I should be shocked or if I should laugh. So I decided on being shocked and let out a small laugh. Overall, it was a bird room. I remember his obsession with birds.

Lining the walls were shelves holding a variety of birdhouses. I've never seen so many birdhouses of different shapes and colors. In the center of the room was a large bird cage that spanned from the floor to the ceiling.

"I see you still hold a love for birds." I marveled.

"Yep. Forty birds live in there. Some the same, most are different. I made sure that they would have enough room to still fly so I basically gave them their own room within my birdhouse room."

"They are so beautiful."

"I come in here to relax and watch them. Sometimes I'll build my own birdhouse. Some of these I made while others were gifts." He was right. Watching the birds was relaxing. I didn't have to think about everything that has happened. It was like this room was disconnected from the rest of the world.

We watched the birds for a while before the door bell rang. "I need to get that."

He came back a few minutes later. He looked worried. "Mitchie, don't get angry but I asked for help."

I stiffened slightly. "Who did you ask Jase?"

"You better come with me." So I followed him back into his living room.

When we entered his living room I saw why he was so worried. I saw two people that I haven't seen in years. Two people that I would never see again. Then again, I never thought that I would see Jase again. So I guess it was inevitable that the other two thirds of Connect 3 would show up.

_Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to dig more into Jason because I think he's such a sweetheart and is completely underwritten. Same deal. Tell me what you like or don't like. I do take suggestions. Last time I asked about ice cream, I love cookie dough, and dog combination, I don't have a preference. I mostly asked because of SWAC. 'Chocopoo, it's the ice cream that licks itself!' So tell me more. Like the common asked: What is you favorite Demi and Jonas songs? My I feel talkative today. I'm going to stop now. I hope to hear from you, my readers._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that it took a while but fanfiction was giving me a hard time uploading it. I would like to thank everyone who reads this story it's good to know that it is reading worthy. Also a big thanks to TheSunday and cRaZyX4XcOnVeRsE96 for reviewing. You are awesome! _

_I don't own Camp Rock or any Jonas or Demi songs. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

Jason's POV

At this point I had a plan. Some may think that's surprising but I'm a lot smarter than I let on.

"Nate! Shane!" I exclaimed but not loud enough for Mitchie to hear. "It's so good to see you two here!" I pulled them into a tight group hug.

Okay. So I slip when I'm excited.

"You can let go now." Nate barely got out.

I released them. "Oh, right." I stepped aside to let them in. "Mitchie's in my bird room. You guys can wait in the living room while I get her. Oh and I may have forgotten to tell her that you two were coming. So just a heads up."

"It makes sense." Nate stated most likely to himself. "We aren't at the top of her most trustworthy friends list."

Shane looked down both emotionally and literally.

"I'll be right back."

As I walked away from my band mates I heard Shane ask, "He has a bird room?"

Nate responded nonchalantly. "Amazing what happens when you don't have actual conversations with people."

It's true. Shane never talked to us. He hasn't since just before the breakup when he was going downhill. He tried a little when he realized his mistake. By then, it was too late for him to be with Mitchie. Since then, he keeps to himself and only talks about things that affect the band.

Nate and I still talked about our lives and other things. That's why he wasn't surprised about by bird room.

It was reassuring to find Mitchie just as comforted while watching the birds as I often am. I was sad to have to bring her out of the peace that I placed her in and put her back into the mess that her life fell into.

But in order to clear her name, I need to.

When we walked into the living room she immediately stiffed when she saw Shane and Nate but I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

They both stood quickly when they noticed her.

"Mitchie." I started. "I asked Nate and Shane for help. You can trust us." I really, really, as many reallys as I can go, hope that she doesn't freak out.

She continued to stare. "So all three of you believe me and want to help me?" She asked quietly.

The three of us nodded.

Nate slowly walked toward Mitchie and stopped a few steps in front of her. "Mitchie. I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch with you. You were my best friend outside of this band. I even thought of you as my sister. But I also thought of Shane as my brother. At the time, it felt like I had to take a side and, well, we know who I chose.

"I'm so sorry that I never took your calls. You were going though a lot with the break up and later when your mother passed." Tears slowly started to fall down Mitchie's face. "I should have been there for you like you were when I went though my break up. Please let me make it up to you now by helping you solve who did this."

Mitchie stepped out of hold and toward Nate. He gently pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She said softly into him.

I looked from the embraced pair to Shane who looked disappointed. He still loved her. Things may have gone wrong in the end but sometime after the break up, reality hit him and he realized that he had lost Mitchie. He went clean but was always hard on himself about his music, the additions and mostly the break up.

I wonder if Mitchie heard "Sorry". He did write it for her.

As Nate and Mitchie stepped out of the hug, Mitchie avoided looking at Shane. "So what exactly is the plan?"

This is my part. "I think that Nate should check up on Caitlyn. She must be doing horribly right now. I doubt that she believes Mitchie did it. She knows Mitchie better than we do. Maybe she can help?" Nate always did have a thing for her.

Nate looked slightly shocked at my decision. "Um… sure." He turned his attention back to Mitchie. "Does she still live in the same condo?"

Mitchie nodded. "If she isn't there, she's with her parents. They still live in the same house."

"Thanks." He headed out.

"I'm going to start investigating while Shane stays and watches you. Just incase someone decides to check for you here."

Mitchie's POV

Did he just say what I think he just said? "Shouldn't you stay? If someone does come here wouldn't it be weird if Shane is here and your not?

He shrugged. "Then you could go to his place."

I didn't like being alone with Shane but being alone with Shane at his place sounded even less appealing. "Here's fine." At least I'll have the birds to distract me.

Jason's POV

Shane finally spoke. "What do I say if someone comes?"

In all honesty, I doubt that anyone would. Then again, cops do know that desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus Mitchie thought of it, meaning there is a possibility that someone else will think of it.

In any case, these two needed time to sort things out desperately. "You're babysitting my cat, also known as cat sitting." I still doubt that someone would come.

"Why would you have a cat with all the birds you have? You don't even like cats." Shane asked.

I sighed. And they say I'm the dim one. "I don't. They attack birds and are pretty scary with their sharp teeth and hidden claws." I shuddered. "But they probably won't know that. Not all excuses have to be legit." Like my reason for leaving them alone. "You think of a better excuse." With that I headed out not really knowing where to start.

_Thank you again for reading! Last time, I asked what your favorite Jonas Brothers song is and Demi Lovato song is. It's hard to choose because you wouldn't like a group if you only liked one song. I like a lot of their songs but I think that "Fly with Me" is my favorite Jonas Brothers song and "La La Land" is my favorite Demi song. Now I'd like to know what your favorite Disney movie is and why. Let me know and thanks for reading!_


End file.
